Obsessions
by Gypsy Fighter
Summary: Sakura knew alot about the Uchiha's, one thing that she didn't know was that if their attention got caught on one thing, they never let it go. Unfortunately for Sakura, she caught Itachi's Attention. First Fic for this sight. Need Beta, and nonmassacre.
1. Chapter 1

**If I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't have been as much of an ass as he is to Sakura.**

**As I was writing this chapter I came to a question, and I think it is a question that should be intensely studied and then answered.**

**With a lemon, is it still really considered a lemon if it happens in a dream? I mean it isn't like it's happening in the real life of the characters, even if it's our own story, I mean it's not like the person is sleep fucking the other person, they are just **_**dreaming **_**about doing it.**

Itachi sat at the bar, brooding into his drink, occasionally swirling the contents around, before drinking from it, if he finished it, he ordered another one. He sighed before glancing over at the woman that had made him this way. He sighed as she came in contact with the target, watching with Sharingan as the target grabbed her and tried to bring her into his lap. He watched in disgust as the man leaned closer to Sakura (_HIS women dammit) _trying to peek into her dress and catch a glimpse of her perfectly rounded boobs. His hand clenched on the glass in his hands, causing it to make a slight cracking sound, when the targets hand wandered down and grabbed her ass. His Sharingan flashed when Sakura somehow managed to lead the man away from the crowded area, and out the door, into the alley way. Itachi was gone in a flash; out the same door within seconds of him leaving the door the target was dead. In minutes there was no trace of him, or of Sakura.

Later that night

_Itachi pounded into Sakura, shoving his cock as far into as he could, before coming out and pounding back in. She laid beneath him, squirming slightly in pleasure, her nails leaving marks on his back. He paused, before flipping her on her knees and forcing her hands on the front of the bed, he mounted her from behind, slamming in to her warm tight walls before wrapping his hands around to grab her breasts, pinching the red nipple, before rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, as she moaned in pleasure, he let go, and grabbed her hips, pulling out until the tip of his cock rubbed into her, he surged forward, while rocking her back. When he was fully seated within her he asked "Who do you belong too?" _

_He slowly pulled out of her, leaning slightly away from her as he took in the sight of her, panting in pleasure, and in want, her butt raised in the air, firm boobs hanging down slightly from the position that she was in, he leaned into her, letting her feel the tip of his cock at her entrance, before asking once again "who do you belong to?"_

"_You." Was all she whispered her hands starting to leave the head of the bed, before Itachi's hands stopped hers._

"_Say it again, but louder" He commanded his hands grazing down her sides, before moving back up, and repeating their earlier ministrations. His cock once again just grazing her entrance, he leaned away when she tried to lean back._

"_I belong to… I belong to you" she whispered, her body begging him to continue what he had been doing._

_He smirked before grabbing her hips, and mounting her, his hips pumped as his cock plunged in and out of her, he stilled fully mounted within her "And what is it that you want me to do?" _

When the small hand touched his arm, he came awake instantly, leaving the Sakura in his dreams behind for the real Sakura. "Someone is coming this way." She whispered her voice floating between them before sinking into the ground.

Itachi shifted trying to hide his hard on, when Sakura glanced back at him, having felt him shift; he gazed steadily into her eyes, silently pleading for her to not notice the huge bulge in his pants. The gods or lady luck were on his side when she didn't notice and looked forward and slightly to the left. He stood and smirked down at her "I will go take care of it, stay on guard until I get back then I will take watch for a while."

Sakura nodded, before rising in one fluid motion, before turning away and taking a seat on the log that she had been keeping watch on. She watched with eyes that were hidden in shadow as he walked away. Before sitting locus, and starting a slight meditation, keeping herself alert enough that she would be able to sense anything unordinary. When the screaming started Sakura didn't flinch, she barely even opened an eye. When the screaming stopped, Sakura started to uncurl from her meditation, still not opening her eyes, though when she opened her jade eyes, she met unflinching Sharingan. Sakura yawned in front of the face that so many in the ninja world wear afraid of, before stepping off the log, and almost literally falling into her sleeping bag "Night 'tachi" Sakura whispered before falling into sleep. Not knowing of the look the Sharingan was still directing towards her.

Itachi's Sharingan slowly faded away leaving his gray eye that were just as striking, though only seen once in a blue moon. He stared at the petite form that was curled on and to some degree in, the sleeping bag. His face was blank, at least compared to his eyes. Finally Itachi looked away, before turning away completely and sitting on the log that the pinkette had previously been sitting on. He sighed before facing the east unknowingly counting the minutes until the pinkette awoke.

~End of chapter one

**Reviews? Constructive criticism? And flamers… you amuse me. Oh and if you have any questions, I'll try to answer them. Though if they give away my story line, then you can forget it. I mean it. Forget spoilers to my story. **


	2. Chapter 2 Possession and Confusion

His thoughts never seemed to be his own when he thought of Sakura. They always seemed to be filled with sex. Really his only thoughts that he had had of her recently; were basically of him fucking her as hard as humanly possible, and for as long as he was capable of it. He didn't know when his thoughts, and curiosity, had gone from innocent and think of her as his younger brother's teammate to seeing her as **his**.

The time that his thoughts had begun to change (so he thought) was when Team Seven had gone on a A ranked mission and had completed it successfully and subtly. Well as subtly as a team stuck with a loudmouth individual whose unfortunate colour choice was orange, could. On the way back to Konoha they had been ambushed by Orochimaru and Kabuto. They had come home carrying a half dead Sakura, who had collapsed when she had finished healing them. When she had woken up, three weeks later, there was a different look in her eyes.

"Captain-Sama?" Sakura's voice jarred Itachi from his thoughts, causing them to dissipate into mist when he looked over at her half mask, and saw the smile, _her_smile. The one that was just for him. "Can we stop at the village up ahead?"

"Hn. We may, and we might as well spend the night there as well." Itachi said, pretending to not see the excited jig that she did.

Before they walked in to little town (whose name Itachi didn't care to remember) they both removed their masks figuring that they would stand out more if they had them on. As they stepped into the village heading in a slightly north direction they both felt something. Itachi grabbed Sakura and thrust her slightly behind him, while his Sharingan activated and started to scan everywhere, searching for the slight threat they had felt. Sakura wriggled free of his grasp, and stepped besides him tensed and ready for anything.

"What is it?" Sakura's question was left unanswered for a few seconds before a muttered, but very distinct "Hn." was heard above the slight hustle and bustle of the town.

"The best place to be if you suspect something is in the hotel," Sakura whispered inching closer, "at least we can booby trap our room." When his response was only a shrug, she sighed, before grabbing his arm and tugging him slightly. She let go of him as soon as he started to walk alongside her. Spotting the hotel Sakura almost started to run

Itachi smirked as he watched Sakura practically run towards the hotel, his eyes falling towards her ass. His eye's flickered with the Sharingan and his chakra flickered slightly before he locked down his reactions. Itachi followed Sakura into the hotel a few minutes later, and as he walked in his smirk melted into a glower. Someone was flirting with **his**Sakura. The hotel clerk was flirting and failing, but it was still **his** Sakura.

Within seconds Itachi was pressed against Sakura his arms wound across her waist, his mouth near her ear "I will only pay for one room" Itachi whispered into it. His lips went lower and brushed across her nape.

Sakura tensed before smiling at the clerk and requesting one room.

The clerk slightly traumatized by the Sharingan glare that was directed his way just queasily smiled before shakily handing Sakura the key for the room. Itachi released Sakura and started to head to their now shared room, ignoring Sakura's stare of amazement.

**Okay people remember reviews, constructive criticism, and support. Flamers, you still amuse me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lust leads to Bathrooms

When they had finished setting the traps Sakura had flounced the bathroom the shower almost instantaneously starting before she closed the door. Itachi sighed, before slightly flopping onto the bed he stared at the door waiting almost impatiently for her to be done. Itachi smirked when he heard the shower turn off; springing off the bed he opened the bathroom door. He watched in slight disappointment as Sakura rather quickly finished wrapping the towel around her self.

"If you had waited a second I would have let you in" Sakura squeaked her face flushing red in embarrassment. She quickly squeezed herself between him and the door frame before running into the room.

"Hn." Was Itachi's only remark before he stepped forward and closed the door. Subtly he cracked it open, just enough that Sakura would be able to see him if she looked at the bathroom door. Slowly he started to strip when he heard her gasp he quickly hid his smirk.

Sakura had tried rather valiantly to not look at the slightly cracked bathroom door, but eventually her jade orbs focused onto the cracked door, and refused to stop staring at it immediately upon the shower cut off she scrambled to find something to do. Itachi stepped out of the bathroom dressed in some loose pants and a muscle tank. Sakura froze her eyes scanning Itachi's body appreciatively as she subconsciously licked her lips. After Sakura's perusal of his body her eyes flickered up to meet his, she blushed when their eyes met.

"Do you want a massage?" Sakura blurted out trying to defuse the tensed silence of the room.

"Yes" Itachi's soft declaration was met with Sakura patting the bed next to her, silently encouraging him to come next to her.

Sakura hummed as she started his massage, she started with his neck and worked her way down too his broad shoulders. Itachi sighed before melting beneath her small hands. As Sakura's small hands slowly worked the knots out of his shoulders, Itachi couldn't help the small moan that escaped from his lips. Sakura's quiet giggle filled the air, Itachi turned and captured her hands, then used them as leverage to pin her to the bed.

Sakura's gasp was silenced by Itachi's lips crashing onto hers. The kiss was anything but gentle; it was fierce, and full of roughness. Sakura moaned, and tried to move her hands which were still being held by Itachi. Instead what happened was one of Itachi's hands held her hands above her, while the other slid down to fondle one of her breast, as soon as Itachi's hand touched her, Sakura felt like she had been splashed with ice cold water.

"No! Itachi STOP!" Sakura shoved Itachi away, and fled into the bathroom. Itachi stared at the closed and locked door.

With a snarl, Itachi stood up, and paced towards the door. A few steps away from it Itachi stopped, with another snarl Itachi whirled away from the bathroom door. In seconds his shirt was on and he had left the room.

In the bathroom Sakura started to cry.

_WHOOP WHOOP! Finally finished this chapter took me forever! Questions, Remarks, Reviews? _


	4. Chapter 4: Serious

Itachi sighed already regretting leaving the room; he stood from his crouched position, before hopping off the top of the roof. Landing he walked out of the alley, walked down the street, and walked into yet another bar. Placing a few yen down on the bar, he ordered his drink. When the barmaid handed him his drink he drifted towards the corner, drifting back to the first time he had seen her once she had woken up from the mission where Team Seven had been ambushed by Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Itachi simply sat there, at the back of the room in the dark bar, swirling the ice cubes in his drink, and remembered. He couldn't resist, remembering the first time she had done a mission with him and his team watching her send Genma flying like a sack of potatoes when they were coming back. Chuckling slightly as he thought of all the things that had happened between ANBU Team 1 and Sakura.

Itachi sighed before standing back up, taking a last sip of his drink Itachi walked out. Heading back towards the hotel room Sakura and he were supposed to be sharing. Walking down the street Itachi felt the same sense of alarm that he felt when him and Sakura had first walked into the town. Itachi didn't hesitate he just started running for the hotel.

When he got to the hotel he didn't even hesitate, just started running up the wall. When he reached the window of their room, before he even rapped his knuckles on the windows Sakura had the window open. Flying inside he noticed that most of their stuff was already packed, and that Sakura was just dismantling the last of the traps.

"You felt it too?" Itachi asked, helping her finish the last of the traps.

"Yes." Sakura replied, whirling around Itachi to grab a few of the Kunai that she had stuck under the pillow, throwing those into her pack she zipped up her pack and shouldered it. "And I don't think we should stay in this town, I don't llike whatever we keep feeling."

"Agreed, and about what happened…"

"Don't. Don't say your sorry." Sakura interrupted, slipping on her half mask, and cloak.

"I wasn't. I'm serious, about whatever this is, I am deadly serious." Itachi told her, slipping on his mask before leaping out the window, leaving a frozen Sakura behind.

_Chapters will start getting longer soon. Also I got hit with a really bad cold, then when I was recovering I got pneumonia, and let me tell you… not pleasant. Also I'm switching schools, and taking on even more classes (which now include night classes. Yay.) but fortunately at the school I'm transferring to has a really good writing program, and I got into a class were basically you only sit and write, so hopefully once I get over everything I will be able to update more often._


	5. Chap 5: Fox, Weasel, Dog, and Full Masks

Sakura supposed that almost every ninja experienced a tickling of dread at going back to their village after a mission. Granted for a different reason, but her reason was simple. She knew that Itachi wouldn't stop until he finished, finished whatever he tried to start with her in that hotel room, which was stopped by her. Sakura was righteously afraid that when he had finished that he was going to leave her a broken mess, and she was not going to allow that to happen.

Itachi and Sakura flickered through the trees, Sakura lagging slightly behind him. Watching his form (and admittedly his ass) as he lept from branch to branch. She sighed her thoughts running in a endless cycle. When Itachi stopped, Sakura bumped into him slightly, before stopping. Itachi sent a look at her, his amusement shining through his raven mask. Sakura's half mask couldn't quite hide her embarrassed flush.

"Identify yourselves." Itachi commanded, his voice booming slightly at the end. Instantly two masked figures stepped out from behind the tree's. Instant recognition hit Sakura and Itachi.

"Fox and Dog" The one with the fox mask spoke. His chakra, mask and clothes giving away who it was, though his voice certainly helped.

Laughing Sakura launched herself forwards, straight into the waiting Shisui's arms. Shisui twirled them around, both of them laughing.

"Don't I get any action?" Dog, who was Genma, asked his arms wide open.

"No." Sakura and Shisui deadpanned. Sakura's arms wrapped around Shisui, her feet not really touching the ground, unknown to both of them, Itachi glared at Shisui.

"Fox. Cat." Itachi said, somehow managing to keep the snarl out of his voice.

Fox sighed before putting Sakura down. "ANBU Team One has a mission." Fox tilted his head slightly "Your expected to drop your mission reports at the ANBU outpost, were a team will pick them up in a few days as they are passing through."

"Hn." Itachi turned towards the outpost, flickering out of sight.

Sakura and Genma's eyes connected, Genma raised his eyebrow, flicking his eyes towards Shisui. Sakura nodded slightly. Genma shoved Shisui off the branch they had been standing on.

"HEY!" Shisui's shout boomed through the forest, causing a small local pack of birds to take flight. Some of the flock landed, only to be disturbed again by three masked figures running past. Two were fleeing from the last, who was shouting after them.

Itachi was waiting for the three when Sakura came bursting out of the forest, followed closely followed by Genma, who was followed by a panting Shisui.

"That… wasn't fair…. there's two of you…. And one of me…" Shisui panted out, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"But I thought that you were able to flash?" Sakura asked innocently. At Shishui's dumbfounded expression, both Sakura and Genma burst into laughter. Sakura's smile shone through her half mask.

Itachi finished reading the mission scroll, fondled the mask in his hands. He walked over to Sakura, handing her the full cat mask. "You're not going as a medic." Was Itachi's response to the unvoiced question in Sakura's eyes.

Sakura switched her masks, her face only revealed for a few seconds.

"Go restock your gear," Itachi commanded turning towards the other two, "If you have unpacked that's fine, we will be leaving tomorrow in the morning. You just have to be packed by then."

Sakura walked into the blended in hut, Genma and Shisui filing in after her exchanging grim glances. Itachi after a Sharingan Glance around the clearing, ducked in as well, closing the door.

Inside he activated several seals before at last saying "this is a rescue mission."

"Dangerous?" Genma asked, his masked turned to the side.

"Orochimaru captured a Jounin and his three genin, our mission is to get them ask quickly and quietly as possible." Itachi responded, "The Hokage didn't want any attention drawn to any medic's, which is why Sakura is wearing her full mask."

Itachi's gaze was focused on Sakura, who stood frozen over her pack, her mask turned sideways as well.

"Sakura?" Shisui queried, his gaze landing on her, and her sudden lack of movement.

"Kabuto won't be there will he?" Sakura asked, not moving, even though her gaze slid towards Itachi.

"There are suspicions that he is." Itachi said, watching as the blood left her face. Stiffly and woodenly she took out her civilian clothing and added more weapons that were from the hut.

"Well, I'm going to make some food. Any requests?" Genma asked, standing up and practically springing towards the kitchen like area.

There were three mute shakes.

After dinner, which was just some warmed up ninja rations, the two rooms were divided up. Itachi and Sakura in one room, while Genma and Shisui shared the other room. Sakura went into her room almost as soon as the rooms were decided, distracted too much by the thoughts of Kabuto to be overly concerned about Itachi.

Sakura closed the door, peeling off her tight shirt, and unwinding her chest bindings. She pulled on a slightly large shirt; it was one of Sasuke's outgrown ones, and some tight shorts. She crawled into the bed, shivering slightly, both from cold, and from her thoughts.

Meanwhile, in the room that she had recently vacated Itachi, Genma, and Shisui sat in chairs that were pulled close to the fire. The three of them waited until they heard Sakura's breathing slowly deepen as she drifted into sleep.

"So does one of you two know what exactly happened to make Sakura so…. Scared about Kabuto?" Shisui, ever the blunt one, asked the question that had been nagging the three of them.

"You guys remember when Team Seven was ambushed by Orochimaru and Kabuto?" Genma asked, shifting slightly in his chair. At the two nods he continued "Well I was doing guard duty for the Hokage when it happened, and what I heard was that while Orochimaru and some of his guards attacked Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. Kabuto singled out, isolated, and brutally attacked Sakura; I heard he did some pretty nasty jutsu's in the attack as well. I, as well as the rest of the guards, was kicked out of the room when they were talking about the extent of some of the jutsu's." Genma stopped, pausing slightly, "but whatever those jutsu's were, they were nasty. Afterwards Sakura was placed on our team."

Itachi stood up, taking in the things that Genma had said, and imagining what Kabuto could have done to Sakura. He quietly mused that Kabuto's attack was what had caused her to awaken with a different look in her eye. "I'm going to sleep; I suggest that you guys go to sleep shortly." Itachi said before walking off.

Walking into his shared room Itachi smiled at Sakura's petite form lying across the bed. He sighed slightly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything while they were on this rescue mission. He took off his shirt, smirking slightly he climbed into bed next to her and pulled her even closer. Her eyes fluttered lightly before she snuggled into him. Itachi wrapped his arms around her before he drifted off to sleep as well.

_**Kay, there is a poll on my profile, please please vote on it, I'm severely stuck. I'm fully recovered from my pneumonia, and what do you guys think about night classes? Better or Worse than day classes? Please review.**_


	6. Chap 6 Rescue Mission, the Actual Saving

Itachi and Genma split away from Shisui and Sakura, disappearing into the forest. As Itachi and Genma passed through nothing was disturb. The two were small shadows in the slightly eerie forest.

Meanwhile Sakura and Shisui had stopped, looking at the small sound base that rose out of the ground 200 or so yards from them. Sakura snapped her black fingerless gloves on as Shisui checked all his weapons, specifically his tanto. Pulling it out, he gave a few experimental swings with it before sliding it back into its case on his lower back.

When a small light was reflected almost directly into his face, Shisui gave Sakura a thumbs up "Ladies First!"

Sakura sneered at him before poking the ground with a chakra enhanced finger. The ground answered with a roar. Cracking and raising itself in protest.

Sound Nin started to pour out of the base. The first few looked around slightly before noticing Sakura and Shisui. Those few charged, with the rest soon following. Shisui flashed a hand signal and the paper bombs, which Shisui and Genma had liberally spread around earlier, exploded. Some of the ninja scattered, not looking back as they bolted into the forest, the rest continued their charge towards the pair.

Unnoticed by all the charging Nin, two shadows slipped into the base. Sakura caught Shisui's eye, and together they turned and led the still charging group of Nin further away from the base.

Itachi and Genma ran through the base. Genma searching for the chakra of the Jounin and the three genin, and Itachi memorizing the way they came. Occasionally the ground shifted slightly both above and below them. When this happened, the pair locked eyes, and started to go even faster.

Genma was getting frantic; he couldn't feel the Jounin's chakra, or the three genin's chakra. Didn't even have a inkling. Closing his eyes for a second, he huffed through his nose. THERE! Genma was off, following the chakra signature.

Itachi paused, taking care of the two Sound Nin, before he followed after Genma. Itachi caught up with him just in time to see Genma throw himself into a door, which under Genma's weight and pressure gave out. Genma stumbled slightly recovering quickly; he hurried over to the jonin's limp body.

"Her leg looks bad; we're probably going to have to carry her out." Genma commented, going to work on the chains that connected her to the wall.

"They broke it." One of the genin whispered, his shoulders slumped, "She wouldn't tell them something, and one of them just snapped it."

Itachi finished freeing the last genin; a female with sad brown eyes, before asking "was one of you three hurt?"

"No. Well, I think they did something to Rees, he's been…. Weird." The girl, her head tilted solemnly to the side, whispered.

"Yeah, they took him out of here, and he was back within five or so minutes." The first genin spoke up.

Itachi's eyes zeroed into the third genin, who once released from the ropes, curled into the corner. Striding over, Itachi grabbed the boy's face looking into his eyes. Eyes that were almost completely dilated. Itachi picked up the boy, turning slightly so the boy was on his back. Genma grabbed the now freed, though still limp Jounin. Itachi set off, the two genin being herded behind Itachi by Genma.

Itachi navigated the twists and turns of the hideout easily, bringing the group of six out of it minutes faster than it took to get into it. The six used the rather loud and distracting battle to go to the bushes and shrubs, were they blended in as Itachi and Genma started the raced for the rendezvous point.

"Cat!" Shisui shouted looking around with his Sharingan red eye's caught sight of her masked figure. A sudden searing pain on his side caused him to yelp, and focus back on his side of the fight.

"FOX!" Sakura bellowed, somehow managing to hear Shisui's pained yelp over the ruckus that her fight was making. "SHANNARO!" Sakura full on punched the earth. The earth rumbled, before blasting upwards.

Shisui managed to use his body flicker technique to grab Sakura, and go into the surrounding forest. Leaving behind a small wreckage the pair raced off. Several of the more stubborn Sound Nin gave pursuit.

_**Gosh this was very close to being a thousand word chapter, but I decided to give you a chapter now, and another one later on this week instead of making you wait! Anyways… my spring break was horrible, and I fell into one of my melancholy moods, before a complete and random stranger snapped me out of it… by giving me a hug. Which was really random, but at the same time oddly comforting, so thank the random person for hugging me which gave me the enthusiasm to finish this chapter and post it. Review please, I really want to know what you peeps think about this story. OH! My poll is going down in about a week so please vote on that too! Ta ta**_


	7. Chapter 7: Bloodied Headband

Itachi was dangerous for her, she knew it with her whole soul, but a part yearned for him. It was a very small part of her but that part was trying to convince her desperately that Itachi wasn't playing games with her, but the larger part of her was terrified he was playing a game, a game that would have brutal effect on her heart.

Yet, when she found his bloodied head band, with his name easily read on the back she panicked. She left even Shisui behind as she flew past everything, chasing the slight trail left behind by Itachi, Genma, and the released hostages. When she caught up, they were already at the rendezvous point; she stumbled, unable to fully stop. She saw the Genin laying on the ground to late and she taking a flying leap she was fully prepared to take the fall, instead she landed in Itachi's arms.

Genma was a slightly amused bystander, at least until Shisui used him as a way of stopping. Sakura and Itachi turned slightly staring at the pair that was now flailing on the ground. "Shisui! GET OFF ME!" Genma bellowed.

Sakura's hands fluttered around Itachi, checking vitals and looking for injuries. Itachi, eyes gleaming, let her for a few seconds, before he snatched her hands "Sakura, I'm fine."

"But your head band, it was soaked in blood and and…" Wordlessly she held it up, the metal dulled and slightly scratched, still sluggishly dripping blood.

"The Genin I was carrying got it bloody, and it got cut by a kunai, I did not have time to retrieve it."

Sakura's relief was visible, at least before she caught sight of the genin that she had leapt over, and her medic mode switched on.

Itachi stood, one of his hands still stretched out towards her. Genma's howl of frustration snapped him out of it, and glancing at the pair still struggling to untangle themselves.

"Fox. Dog. Set up camp." Itachi snapped, before disappearing into the surrounding forest his "I'll go hunting"

_**I know it's really really short but I just wanted to get this up so you guys knew I haven't died or anything, just been really busy. And my muses have been really picking on me to post. Hopefully my posts will be getting longer and more frequent.**_


End file.
